A video conference system consists of a conference control system and video conference terminals. In an immobile video conference system, the conference control system and the video conference terminals are networked via an Internet Protocol (IP); Each video conference terminal has a fixed IP address and is stably linked to a fixed local area network. A wireless video conference system is a brand-new form of video conference based on a wireless communication system and the immobile video conference system, and is an embodiment of the immobile video conference system in the wireless communication system, i.e., the wireless video conference system can effect all functions of the immobile video conference system and the video conference terminals can move freely.
A wireless video conference terminal, such as a mobile terminal, is networked with the conference control system via wireless communication and performs video conference connection and data exchange with the other wireless or wired terminals via the conference control system. However, the signal of the mobile terminal is unstable, and the possibility of disconnection seriously hinders the progress of the video conference and affects user experience.